


i know

by sugaroons (padfooted)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: #HAPPYONGDAY, #HAPPYSEONGWOODAY, F/M, Fluff, Gen, tbh i crammed this lol wtf i wrote it in two hoURS, this is dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfooted/pseuds/sugaroons
Summary: Four times Ong Seongwu wanted to tell you something, and one time he finally did.





	i know

“Come on, Seongwu, you’re never been this shy,” you say, nudging him in the stomach with your knee. It’s his day off and he’s managed to sneak over to your apartment. You’re supposed to be cooking dinner, but as soon as he got to your place, he tackled you and dragged you over to your living room to watch classic comedies. You eventually end up with your legs on his lap, your bodies as relaxed as the noodles boiling in your kitchen.

You’re taking a break from the movie marathon and watching his old performances back on Produce101, unable to keep the amazement out of your expression. He looks especially handsome in Get Ugly, you think, but his “WOO” face gets you every time. You’re grinning at him, asking him to do it for you here, pouting when he shakes his head.

“Ah, Y/N, it’s called ‘Get Ugly’ for a reason,” he says, grimacing. It’s odd because he’s always been a performer, enjoying how he can make big audiences—now over thousands of people—laugh at his antics. He never thought one person's attention would be enough, but seeing you, your eyes bright as you tease him, makes him feel like he’s got all the energy in the world. How could he ever say no to you?

He shrugs, reaching over for your phone and rewinding the clip to a few seconds before his part. In perfect sync with the video, he makes the face, and you lose it, holding your stomach as you laugh harder than he’s ever seen. You’re smiling at him like he’s your world, and Seongwu feels like so long as that’s true, he’ll be okay. On the tip of his tongue are the words he’s uncharacteristically shy to say, wanting to spill out in the lightness of the moment.

“Okay, I think we can go back to watching slapstick now,” you say, wiping the tears from your eyes. Maybe next time, Ong thinks, casually placing his arm over your shoulder. Every time he catches himself looking at you for too long, he glances back at the screen and laughs loudly.

* * *

 Filming Wanna One GO is finally over, but the cameras at the dorm never disappear. The company has to protect Wanna One’s reputation, after all, but they’re willing to look over some things so long as the boys are careful. Today is Seongwu’s turn to sneak someone in. At this point, they're pretty much experts by now, taking advantage of the cameras' blind spots and the benefit of big jackets.

The last time Seongwu was over at your place, he left behind one of Sungwoon's old hoodies, making sure it was big enough to hide all of your features. In sweatpants and rubber shoes—complete with insoles—the two of you were virtually undistinguishable. It's with that, along with the help of a sympathetic junior manager, that you're able to make it inside the boys' dorm for the first time.

Daniel welcomes you inside, giving you a big smile. "Sungwoon-hyung," he says loudly, and you roll your eyes playfully at how obvious he's being. You've met Daniel once before, and you know that he and Seongwu are close for a good reason. They're both nice, charismatic guys, and early on in Seongwu's Produce101 days, when this thing between the two of you was in its infancy stage, you'd told Seongwu jokingly that Daniel was your Produce 101 crush.

He pulls you close into a hug, and while it's pleasant, his big, solid frame enveloping you in warmth, it's nothing compared to how Seongwu makes you feel.

"Sungwoon-hyung!" You hear Seongwu before you see him and only remember not to pull down the hood at the last moment. He's more casual than you've seen him in ages, and you can't help but notice that without makeup, his eyes look tired.

"Cloudy's in demand today, isn't he?" you say, pulling yourself from Daniel's embrace and turning around. The insoles take a lot more balance than you're used to, and you stumble forward, Daniel catching you at the last moment. You glance up to see that Seongwu has his arms up, but he quickly puts them down when he sees you looking.

"You are," Seongwu says loudly, trying to avoid thinking about the odd tightness in his chest. Daniel's always been touchy, and in Seongwu's mind he knows feeling possessive is ridiculous. Still, he can't help how his heart beats faster, how his thoughts go to that secret phone call, when you'd joked that your vote that week might go to Kang Daniel instead. He reaches out to you, pulling you away from Daniel and to the blind spot they've found on the second floor.

There, the two of you sit and talk, your shoulders touching as you lean against the wall beside each other. Seongwu yawns a couple of times, and soon you start to yawn as well, asking him if you two can take a nap. He'd never tell you he was tired, and it's the only way to get him to rest in your presence.

The two of you are on his bed, and Seongwu itches to pull you close like Daniel did, but that would be too much. Instead, he settles for an arm around your waist under the covers, where the cameras can't see.

His eyes are drooping against his will, and his tiredness has him saying, "All your final votes went to me, right?"

You laugh under your breath, squeezing his hand with your own. "Of course, you slate-clapper. Go to sleep," you murmur, and the last thing Seongwu thinks before he sleeps is wishing he could tell you how happy you make him.

* * *

 Seongwu will never admit it, but each elimination ceremony does a number on his nerves. Despite his consistently high rankings, he always feels as if he won't make it in the moments right before BoA announces his name. Whenever each episode filming is over, he goes home to a place where no one recognizes him, and the aspiring idol in him feels disappointed.

No one comes to meet him at the train except you, assigned to pick him up this time around. Seongwu is quiet, like he always is each time you meet him at the station. He can't even muster up the energy to make jokes with you like he usually does. The filming of the final episode is coming soon, and the weight of competition has him nervous.

When you arrive at the office, Seongwu collapses onto the couch, thinking about what he can do to stand out. You excuse yourself for a moment, and Seongwu's trying to come up with choreography when you come out with a wide-eyed expression.

You put your hands on your face and squeal convincingly, but Seongwu's too busy looking at your shirt to pay attention. On its garishly pink front are patches with his various silly faces printed out, like a ten-year-old's MS Paint collage. You're holding another one in your hands, stretching out to show him it's in his size. "Ong Seongwu-sshi!" you shout, jumping up and down.

There are tears in his eyes from laughing so hard when he reaches out to take the shirt from you. So many things he wants to say: how tired he was before you pulled your prank, how good it feels to see you wear something as dumb as that shirt if only because it marks him as yours. Instead, he says, "You're really the strangest," before pulling the shirt on. Despite his embarrassment, he wears it for the rest of the night, nearly forgetting to remove it before going home. He hides it at the bottom of his suitcase when he gets back to the dorm, bringing it out in the dead of the night when he needs a boost of confidence.

* * *

 When Seongwu finds out you're working at Fantagio, he's thankful to see a familiar face. You've met once or twice, both of you wanting to make names for yourselves in the entertainment industry. Though you wanted to be behind the scenes rather than on the stage, Seongwu can tell you have the same drive, and that has him respecting you immediately. It helps that you're around the same age, and Seongwu often finds himself talking to you at the office. Today, he's going to your apartment to ask for some advice regarding a career decision they're asking him to make; Produce101 seems like a good opportunity, but he'd like your opinion on it before making a choice.

Seongwu texts you to remind you he's dropping by, and you reply with a single emoji. You're normally a lot more talkative through text, so he wonders if something's wrong. When he gets to your apartment unit, opening the door with the spare key you'd given him for emergencies, surprised when he finds you in the kitchen wearing a sundress, your make-up light but definitely more than what you wear at Fantagio. "Hello," you say while tying your hair up into a makeshift bun. Seongwu is stunned for a moment, not expecting you to look as cute as you do.

Seongwu recovers and smiles, saying, "Preparing for a date?"

You groan. "Just came from one, actually. What a nightmare." You're opening the refrigerator and placing ingredients onto the counter, and he can tell you're about to make rice cakes just the way he likes it.

"And you make up for it by cooking for me?" Seongwu says, though he's worried he's being a burden to you, his brows furrowing slightly.

"It calms me down," you say, fussing about. The two of you sit in the living room as soon as you leave the rice cakes to cook.

Seongwoo coaxes you to tell him about the date—"We're here to talk about you!" you protest—and you're in the middle of doing your best impression of your date when you both smell something burning. You run to the kitchen to find the rice cakes burnt beyond recognition. Seongwu laughs for a good minute, more amused at your embarrassed face than anything.

Later, as both of you eat the instant ramen you end up cooking in place of the burnt rice cakes, he tells you about his situation. You're nodding seriously as he talks, and Seongwu takes comfort in the fact that he can trust whatever advice you decide to give him. You clear up the bowls just as he finishes explaining the possible pros and cons. He's worked up and he can feel it, his shoulders tense as you wash the utensils together at your sink. "Before you make a decision, I know something that'll help," you say, pushing him lightly in the direction of your living room.

You come out carrying two spoons and a pint of his favourite chocolate ice cream. When you hand him a spoon, Seongwu wonders what he did to ever deserve a friend like you. You're talking as he eats, telling him what you think and encouraging him to go for it, when you see that he has some ice cream on his upper lip. He's listening to you intently when you reach out with your thumb to wipe at it, the simple gesture sending a tingle down his spine. He licks his lip in response, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Thanks, mom," he says, trying ignoring how his heart skips a beat.

* * *

 It’s Seongwu’s birthday and Wanna One’s promotion round is as busy as ever. He’s at a fanmeet, cat ears on, and is playing around with Daniel, but his mind’s on the text he sent you an hour ago.

> **[3:45 PM] are you free tonight?**

He knows he’s being irresponsible, but he can’t help it. His birthday would be the worst time for you to meet, especially considering how fans and the industry can be about dating. The two of you aren’t even official because he doesn’t have the guts to tell you how he feels. Being in Wanna One is a dream come true, but he wishes he could show you exactly how much he appreciates your presence in his life. Seongwu’s never been one to hide, and having to sneak around with you fills him with a sort of shame.

He’s nodding at the fan in front of him, thanking them for coming. When the next person comes, he’s glancing at his phone, disappointed that you haven’t replied. When he looks up, he finds you there, a small smile on your face and a wrapped box in your hand. Seongwu can’t hide his surprise and delight, his eyes and grin going wide.

“Hello!” he says, unable to come up with anything more witty to say. You giggle, handing him the box. When he opens it, it’s full of his favourite snacks.

“For your snack bag,” you say slyly, and his cheeks colour. How like you to tease him while making him the happiest man on earth. Ong is struck quiet, his heart bursting with the words he’s wanted to say for the past couple of months that you’ve known each other.

“I like you,” he says in a joking tone, internally kicking himself for doing this now. It’s the wrong place, the wrong time, but with you in front of him, it feels right, somehow.

You laugh. The rest of his face is calm, but the tension at the corner of his eyes is clear; it’s the same look he had back when they were announcing the top trainees, trying to play it cool in the face of his unfounded nervousness.

“I know,” you say simply, smile as wide as his. Seongwu’s filled with calm and joy, knowing you understand. He’s foolish to have thought you wouldn’t get it, especially when he’s let you into his heart as much as he has. “Thank you, Ong-sshi!” you add flirtatiously, acting like a typical fan to avoid suspicion. The smirk playing at the corner of your mouth is branded into Seongwu’s mind.

Later, when he’s back at the dorm, Seongwu whispers to himself right before he goes to sleep. “Happy Seongwu day, indeed.”

 

 

 


End file.
